The Grand Trine Story
The Story of The Grand Trine is split into three different hypothetical acts. Each follows the perspective of two characters, the point of view bouncing back and fourth constantly. Depending on the part, new characters are introduced. However, the story for the Grand Trine is unclear due to the amount of different rough drafts there are. Therefore, the story will only be built around the knowledge given by the album, and very vaguelly around the final dropped draft of The Grand Trine. There may be plot holes and inconsistency due to there being over 10 different drafts of The Grand Trine. Pisces I A group of divers are introduced to a mission where they must travel out to see in search of missing boats. Two main characters are introduced, Diodon being the only named one in the album. Supposedly this Album is only supposed to follow his story. Not much is specified between here and the second track, Consequences. Consequences Consequences follows Diodon's story as he suffers from many mental illnesses, the most prominent is anxiety. After a accident where he believes he has killed his fellow teammates, Diodon allegedly attempts to force disassociation by getting himself incredibly drunk so he will not have to face his own emotions. A leaked quote that could have influenced the title of this piece goes along the lines of "''Consequences aren't consequences if they can't get any worse". '' Drowning In Salt and Fault Drowning in Salt and Fault follows Diodon's story immedeatly after Consequences, where he is just barely hanging onto conciousness. It is revealed that his team was not dead, and instead snuck out without notifying him first. Not only does Diodon now feel guilty for making them worry for his safety, but he is also reminded of his own daughter's death in the sea, presumably The Icewatcher's Daughter. The title is likely based off of the fact that Diodon is feels like these events were all his fault, and the fact that he is drowning in his own emotions. The salt in the title is up for debate, but it presumably is based on the fact that in most of the drafts saltwater is used to try to influence Diodon to throw up to avoid intense alchohol poisoning. The Icewatcher's Daughter A theme that is used for one of the three named characters: The Icewatcher's Daughter. The theme reoccurs in most of the songs on the score, likely used to represent the constant greif Diodon feels for losing his daughter. Diodon's Theme Another theme, used for the main character Diodon. This theme is also equally reused in the following tracks. Although it doesn't have an exact connection to the storyline Aquarius II Diodon recovers after the incident but still feels guilty because the mission had to be temporarily postponed. The character Quin is introduced as a morally grey character. Cards and Quintelplex Nothing is entirely specified other than the idea that Diodon and Quin play cards to help ease Diodon's mind. Stranded This is considered the midpoint of the story, where the diver team's boat mysteriously breaks down, leaving them in the middle of nowhere, stranded. Since there is nothing they can do other than wait until the power is back on or fixed, the divers are left to their own thoughts. The Trine Storm This is the first time The Grand Trine's meaning is specified. Based on collections it is a place between life and death, where some who are lost mentally get trapped in. This is what allegedly happened to The Icewatcher's Daughter. Quin's Conflict It isn't exactly specified what occurs during this track, but one can collect the idea that Quin's morals have been challenged in a way, most likely protagonistic to support Diodon. It is confirmed that during this event Diodon is injured, most likely stabbed by the Unnamed Antagonist, who could also possibly be The Golden Woman. Retrograde III The Golden Woman's Prayer Injured and setting his mental state off the deep end, Diodon is too weak to fight the efforts of The Trine. The Golden Woman, supposedly the antagonist of The Trine, meets Diodon in the center of a hypothetical water, and sends him into The Trine. Crystals The Golden Woman continues to weaken Diodon by forcing him to crawl across an island of sharp salt crystals until he hypothetically "dies" of blood loss in her hypnosis. Hypnosis of the Trine The Golden Woman completely consumes Diodon within her hypnosis, torturing him with visions of The Icewatcher's Daughter. Diodon finds a way to control his hypnosis, almost like a lucid dream, and escape. There's Always A Recovery Diodon escapes The Trine's control and rescues the other divers, which have been trapped during his hypnosis. The exact ending of the story is unspecified due to the fact that the other rough drafts never reached an ending. The name was inspired by the idea that even in the depths of anxiety there will always be a recovery for one. Some believe the title of the track is also a nod to the score "There's Always A Flaw" found in The Hunger Games, Catching Fire. Trivia * The Grand Trine's ending was decided after Kindergarten Breakfast agreed there needed to be stories where the mentally ill person got a positive ending. * The Grand Trine's story was allegedly created when one of the Band Members was in Gym class. * Diodon symbolically dies three times throughout the story, once for each act.